Heroes : Fate's Song Revition from Apocrypte
by Avartion
Summary: [REVITION] Virus misterius yang menyerang dunia, mengharuskan sebagian manusia yang selamat diungsikan di sebuah Negara Isolasi. Mereka yang terkontaminasi berubah menjadi monster mengerikan. Bisakah Namjoon dan Kawan-kawannya menghadapi Mereka Semua?


**KAPITEL 1 : The Rise of Heroes**

Geschichte Teil 1

(Story Part 1)

Sinar mentari sayup-sayup muncul di ufuk timur, menandakan Hari sudah mulai pagi. Segala aktifitas sudah mulai terlihat, seperti orang-orang yang berangkat kerja ataupun berangkat sekolah. Namun hal ini berbeda dengan Namja di sebuah apartment sederhana yang masih menikmati mimpinya yang indah-

"Yak! Kim Namjoon!! Ini sudah jam berapa?"

sebelum keributan terjadi.

Namja itu membuka tirai jendela kamar Namjoon -nama pemuda yang diteriaki tersebut- "euurnngh, ah! Hyung...ini masih terlalu pagi..." erang kesal Namjoon lalu ia semakin menaikkan selimutnya lebih tinggi karena risih dengan sinar mentari yang keluar dari jendela kamarnya namun ditahan oleh Namja yang membangunkannya tersebut.

"Namjoon-ah, kau ini harus menghilangkan kebiasaan burukmu itu. Atau kau nanti tidak-", "yaahh yaahh, baiklah Aku bangun...kau dan ibuku itu sama saja.." lalu menyibak selimutnya sampai mengenai Namja yang bernama Seokjin itu, "Yak!! Pelan-pelan bodoh, aishh..jangan samakan aku dengan ibumu...Aku ini masih muda dan juga Tampan tau!" Ujar Seokjin dengan Percaya diri, mendengar hal itu membuat Namjoon mengendus geli dan pergi meninggalkan Seokjin yang mengomel Namjoon karena mengabaikannya.

Namjoon langsung pergi ke Dapur setelah menggunakan pakaian dan mendapati Seokjin sedang meletakan dua piring berisi bacon dan telur mata sapi, "semuanya sudah disiapkan? Tidak ada yang tertinggal?" Tanya Seokjin sambil memposisikan dirinya untuk duduk dan menyantap sarapannya, Namjoon hanya menggangguk tanda sebagai jawaban mengiyakan apa yang dimaksud oleh Seokjin, Seokjin memicingkan matanya ke Namja itu sambil memeriksa isi tasnya, "hmm, ok! Haah, Aku tidak mau kalau kau sampai lupa membawa tugas-tugasmu itu...", " iya aku tahu" lalu mereka berdua kembali menyantap sarapan mereka.

Namjoon dan Seokjin merupakan Sahabat sejak kecil, bahkan sejak masih dalam kandungan ibu mereka. Sebenarnya mereka berdua lahir di hari yang sama, hanya saja Seokjin lebih dulu Lahir pada Siang Hari dan Namjoon pada Malam Harinya, mereka berdua sudah wajar dengan kelakuan masing-masing, dan mereka sengaja tinggal satu apartemen agar bisa saling membantu satu sama lain. "Hyung, hari ini aku mungkin akan pulang cepat. Tugas-tugasku sudah mulai selesai, jadi boleh aku pergi ke kafe tempat kerjamu?" Namjoon bertanya sambil menggunakan Sepatunya, Seokjin membalas iya sambil memberikan dua kotak makan kepada Namjoon.

"ini untuk siapa?"

"untukmu lah! kau bodoh sekali"

"bukan, maksudku yang satu lagi..."

"ooh, yang itu tolong berikan kepada Hoseok. Kemarin ia membantuku di Kafe."

"oh, baiklah...kalau begitu aku berangkat dulu"

Ucap Namjoon berlari menuju Tangga, Seokjin berteriak mengingatkan Namjoon "Jangan Lupa untuk memberikannya! Aah, mumpung masih pagi aku menonton TV saja dulu", setelah Namjoon sudah tak terlihat lagi Seokjin langsung masuk dan menyalakan TV dan menayangkan Berita Internasional

"berita selanjutnya, Virus misterius muncul dibagian Amerika yang mengubah manusia menjadi monster yang membunuh beberapa orang di Negara tersebut. Bahkan sampai saat ini Virus tersebut justru menyebar sampai wilayah Timur, PBB memberi peringatan kepada beberapa Negara yang belum tekontaminasi untuk segera mengevakuasi para warga Sipilnya agar pergi ketempat yang sudah disediakan oleh Keamanan PBB. Sampai saat-" PIIP!!

"Aigo!...ada-ada saja, tapi...kenapa aku merasa Khawatir..." ucap Seokjin yang menatap keluar jendela dengan wajah yang was-was.

"baiklah, untuk kuliah kali ini kita akhiri sampai sini dulu. Jika ada yang kurang jelas dengan materinya, kalian bisa tanyakan kepadaku di Email dan juga tugas yang baru akan kukirimkan ke Email masing-masing" ucap Dosen itu lalu merapikan semua bahan materinya dan meninggalkan kelas itu. Namjoon mulai merasa kepalanya ingin pecah dikarenakan tugasnya baru saja selesai sudah diberikan tugas lagi oleh dosennya tersebut, rasanya ingin sekali menjitak kepala dosen tersebut namun jika itu sungguh terjadi, pasti Namjoon tidak akan mendapatkan Kelulusan untuk Skripsinya nanti.

"aargghh!! Rasanya aku ingin sekali menjitak kepalanya itu."

Ternyata ada yang sependapat dengannya.

"Kalau kau berani mungkin aku akan mentraktirmu makanan favorit di kantin, Hoseok"

"yaa, yang masalahnya dia itu Dosen kita nanti saat sidang Skripsi..."

"dasar pengecut..."

"Yak! Apa kau bilang Yoongi-Hyung?!"

"Aigoo, kalian berdua hentikan. Aah, sudah ada masalah malah ditambah masalah kalian. Kajja! Kita ke tempat biasa, Seokjin-Hyung membawakan sesuatu untuk mu Hoseok." Ucap Namjoon sambil mengambil kotak bekal yang Seokjin berikan, lalu memberikannya pada Hoseok, yang menerima kotak memasang wajah cengir khasnya. "hey, Namjoon...aku tidak?" Namja Min tersebut bertanya sambil membentuk kedua tangannya seperti meminta sesuatu, "memangnya kau bekerja juga sama seperti Hoseok? Seokjin-Hyung memberikan ini untuk Hoseok karena sudah membantunya di Kafe." Ujar Namjoon lalu menepuk tangan Yoongi yang ujung-ujungnya malah adu tepuk bahu dan tangan satu sama lain sambil tertawa.

"hey, kalian berdua tadi pagi sudah menonton berita hari ini belum?" Hoseok bertanya kepada kedua sahabatnya itu sambil memakan kotak bekal buatan Seokjin. "memangnya ada berita apa sih? Aku tadi pagi tidak menonton TV karena Seokjin-Hyung menceramahiku terus", "Yak! Namjoon...kau ini, kurang UPDATE deh...ah, berita tentang Virus itu kan?" Namjoon yang mendengar pernyataan Yoongi kaget sampai ia tersendak omelet buatan Seokjin, Hoseok panik dan langsung memberinya Air Mineral punyanya, "HAAHH?!! Virus? Virus apaan? WannaCry?" Namjoon langsung mendapat Jitakan dari Hoseok, "kau ini, tadi Aku melihat seperti...Virus yang dapat mengubah manusia menjadi Monster yang suka membunuh dan memakannya." Ucap Hoseok sambil menirukan gerakan seperti monster. "ah, kau ada-ada saja, mana mungkin ada yg seperti itu...Aku duluan dulu." ucap Namjoon yang membereskan kotak makan siangnya lalu melenggang pergi, meninggalkan Hoseok yang berteriak memanggilnya dan juga Yoongi yang sibuk dengan Handphonenya.

Namjoon memikirkan perkataan Hoseok tentang Virus misterius itu. Ia memang tidak perduli dengan hal yang tidak masuk akal, tapi ia semakin penasaran dan mulai mencari hal tersebut di ponselnya. Namun saat ia mulai mengetik, ia tak sengaja bertabrakan dengan namja yang juga sedang lewat dikoridor tersebut, "Ahk! Mian...kau tidak apa?" yang tertabrak hanya mengendus kesal saat ditanya oleh Namjoon lalu pergi melewati Namjoon tanpa mengatakan sepatah katapun.

"anak aneh, eh?" bisiknya pelan sambil melanjutkan kegiatan yang tadi tertunda.

Di satu sisi, Namja yang ditabrak oleh Namjoon mengangkat Ponselnya sambil berkata sesuatu "Aku menemukannya Hyung...apa aku harus mengawasinya? Ooh, baiklah..." Ucapnya sambil menutup panggilan itu dan menghilang.

"Taehyung-ah! Bisakah kau kesini sebentar?" Seokjin melambaikan tangannya ke Taehyung yang sedang melayani pelanggan di meja dekat kasir. "Ada apa? Apa ada yang bisa kubantu Hyung?", "Ah, begini. Setelah kau mencatat pesanan mereka...bisakah kau membantuku sebentar di dapur, bahan makanan sudah datang. Tapi aku tidak bisa melakukannya sendiri, Hobi kan hari ini datang siang. Bisa kan?" Taehyung berpikir sejenak lalu ia menganggukkan kepalanya, wajah Seokjin yang semula letih menjadi cerah kembali dikarenakan Dongsaengnya yang selalu bisa diandalkan. Lalu Seokjin kembali ke dapur dan melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

"Hmm~ hmm~ Aahh, hari ini kan Namjoon akan ke kafe. Harus kubuatkan apa ya? Aahh aku bingung..." Seokjin bergumam sambil membereskan bahan-bahan makanan yang masih bisa ia bawa, namun di saat yang bersamaan ia sedang diawasi oleh seseorang yang berada di balik jendela dan ia mengetuk pintu bagian dapur yang menyebabkan Seokjin penasaran dan membukanya. "Eh? Siapa yang mengetuk...ASTAGA!!! K-KAU TIDAK APA-APA?"

"Jangan...dekati...aku"

mendengar teriakan Seokjin, Taehyung langsung ke dapur dan melihat apa yang terjadi di tempat tersebut. baru saja Seokjin ingin mengatakan sesuatu, Taehyung reflek menarik Seokjin "HYUNG!! JAUHI DIA!!" dan terjadi sebuah ledakan di dalam dapur tersebut.

DUAAARRR!!!!

Sontak beberapa Pelanggan di Kafe tersebut panik dan langsung berhamburan keluar, Seokjin yang ditarik oleh Taehyung tadi langsung menghampiri Taehyung, namun kabut debu yang tebal menghalangi pemandangan Seokjin "Tadi...apa yang...Tae...TAEHYUUNG!! Apa kau disana?!" Teriak Seokjin sambil menghalau debu-debu tersebut, lalu ia kaget saat menemukan Taehyung memegang seperti sebuah Tombak yang ditusuk ke jantung orang yang tadi ia tolong.

"T-Taehyung...Kau..."

"Aku bisa jelaskan ini Hyung. Tapi aku mohon...telpon Polisi dan Evakuasi Warga Sipil sekarang Juga."

"Kau berhutang penjelasan padaku Taehyung..."

Lalu Seokjin pergi menuju Bagian Telpon umum untuk menghubungi Polisi, sementara itu Taehyung mengambil Handphonenya dan menekan nomor pintas. "Mereka sudah memulainya, Kalian cari sisanya. Aku yang akan mengurus di sini, dan tolong Hubungi Pimpinan." lalu menutup teleponnya dan mencabut Tombaknya.

"Haaahhh, baiklah...di mana pasukanmu sekarang...?"

Fortsetzung folgt

(To Be Continued)

Halo semuanya, aahh...ini Revisi yang kemarin...maaf ya ngegantung...soalnya terlalu panjang...untuk Part 2 dari Chapter ini ada diupload besok ya semua...jadi...intinya revisi semua ini...(#-_ゝ-) ah, di Wattpad juga ada ya semua...Nick ku di Sini sama di Wattpad emang beda...tapi tetep satu Author koq

ok, kalau begitu...See You Next Kapitel!!~


End file.
